


Bez ľútosti - oznam (zase)

by venomPunk



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2017-12-06
Packaged: 2019-02-11 08:15:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12931236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomPunk/pseuds/venomPunk





	Bez ľútosti - oznam (zase)

Zdravím všetkých fanúšikov dlhodobého projektu prekladu  poviedky "Unrepentant" od squire.  
  
Jedna dobrá správa, ktorú ste možno dávnejšie zachytili: preklad je hotový.  
  
Zlá správa - SeviaStark, ktorá po mne kontrolovala prvých pár kapitol sa na dlhšie odmlčala - aby bolo jasné, vôbec jej to nevyčítam, do života nám môže vpadnúť kadečo, od meteoritu cez prácu až po depresiu, takže nemáme čas/chuť/čokoľvek pokračovať vo svojich aktivitách. 

Rada by som však ten preklad napriek tomu uverejnila, a to (na želanie squire, ktoré musím rešpektovať) nejde bez kontroly toho textu.

Ak sa teda nájde medzi Vami náhradník (alebo ak by si to ty, Sevia videla v dohľadnej dobe na dokončenie), ktorý by to po mne prečítal a opravil, bola by so za to veľmi rada.

 

Koniec hlásenia


End file.
